Slam Dunk: 10 Days After
Slam Dunk: 10 Days After is a short sequel to the Slam Dunk manga published in 2004. Plot 'Shohoku' Haruko is reading Sakuragi's returned letter. Her two friends saw her reading it and wonder who it is from. They even tease the writing. Haruko is pleased to hear that Sakuragi is standing in the rehabilitation world as the rehabilitation king. She is patiently waiting for him. 5:00 in the morning, the freshmen are jogging to the gym and talking about the open postion for starting line-up since Akagi left the team. As they reached the gym, it's already open and someone is practicing. It's Mitsui practicing and improving his shooting percentage. He is concentrating on how to beat Kainan now that Akagi left and rebounding will get weaken. As also preparing for college, he thought himself unlike Akagi who is good academically, He needs to do his best to stand out and have a recommendation letter from a good college. And at some point, he still thought of his wasted time he did before. 6:00 am, Ayako and Coach Anzai met when they're jogging. Ayako was surprised seeing Coach Anzai since he just got released from the hospital. But he said it is the doctors advice to lose some weight. Ayako mentioned she is losing some weight too. They pretended not to see each other and ran on their own. 8:00 am, Rukawa was just finished practicing in the open half court and rides his bike to school. Akagi and Kogore are in lessons. Akagi seems to lose concentration as he was asked for answer by the teacher. He didn't manage to answer and in his mind, he wants to continue playing. Kogore noticed his unusual actions. Then he asked him to go with him to see the team but Akagi insisted. He left alone and talking about what might be the current situation in the gym. Akagi shouted at Kogore. He wonders what Akagi will do next. Miyagi on the other hand is not in his class as he is called by his teacher. He is in the rooftop reading books on how to be a good leader. But he decides to try to be a demon captain. 'Shoyo' Shoyo is seen training for the Winter Invitational Tournament, but with some striking changes. Hanagata has changed his glasses, Hazegawa has got rid of his spiky hair, and Takano and Nagano have shaved off their eyebrows. Ito tells them that they are overdoing it. And then he sees Fujima, who is sporting a beard and mustache, and runs out, shouting that that was not the Fujima he knew. The team then returns to training, determined to defeat Shohoku in addition to their rival Kainan. 'Ryonan' Uzoumi quit to from being the captain but he wonders what their teammates are currently doing now that he is not there. He visits the gym and some of his members wonder if it's alright to skip his chef training. They told him they can handle themselves but Uzoumi insisted and asks them where is their new captain Sendoh. All of them are shocked and Uzoumi decides to replace his position until he gets back. His old teammates seems doesn't like the idea. Sendoh is fishing somewhere and his team went to pick him, Uzoumi spoils him and tells him if he likes fish so much he will be the captain again of the team. All of the members are in shock. During their practice, the team has a bad dark mood as Fukuda bumps to Koshinor. He ignores him and Koshino is getting mad. Hikoichi worries in the atmosphere because Sendoh is not there. One of the members lighten the dark mood everyone has. 'Kainan' Aida with his cameraman is in the shore talking about Kainan, when a surfer comes to them. It is Maki and they told to themselves they know now the reason why he has dark skin. Going to their gym, they met Jin jogging and greet him. He replies but then continues. Aida had her thought Jin might be Kainan's strength. Takato and Taoka are in the restaurant having a chat. They are thinking about the next tournament's line-up with members from Shohoku, Ryonan, Shoyo, and Kainan. But then they argue as Taoka asks who is going to be the coach. 'Sannoh' Fukatsu is having a hard time changing his catchphrase. And he decides to change it from Pyon to Pinyon. His teammates seems to disagree to it. The siblings Mikio and Masashi are talking on their first loss against Shohoku and they have to be better now that Sawakita has left to America. Masashi looks up and wondering if Sawakita is up in the sky. Sawakita is on the plane practicing English. The stewardess asks him if he likes a wine and he just uttered yes which ended him from getting drunk. And he thought about his parents and thanked them. 'Sakuragi and his Friends' Sakuragi's friends are walking and getting bored since Sakuragi is not playing and they have no one to get fun with. Then __ thought they should have own purpose in their life now. They tease each other to do the same. Sakuragi is reading Haruko's letter. She tells everyone's current situation. :"Dear Sakuragi-kun, :It must be amazing being the rehabilitation king, It sounds just like you Sakuragi-kun. It was great to hear from you again! And I enjoyed reading what you wrote about the rehabilitation world. :I think Miyagi-san may be even stricter than my brother was as the captain of the team. Sometimes when he's too strict, Mitsui-san will get into a fight with him. It gets so heated that it becomes difficult to separate those two. :Ever since my brother stopped playing basketball, his grades have fallen sharply. If he knew this was going to happen , then he should just kept on playing basketball. :Are you feeling restless too, Sakuragi-kun? I look forward seeing the rehabilitation king make his come back as the rebound king as soon as possible." Then his doctor approaches him and they talked about that there is already Japanese that entered the NBA. Most of the other Japanese never believed to be in but they never attempted the challenge, she added. She advices him to a new level in rehabilitation. He agrees to it and tells her that he will be the next to go to America . She questioned him and he answered yes since he is a genius, after all. Category:Chapters